


Inappropriate

by creepy_shetan



Category: Avengers (Comics), Gambit (Comic), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Crossover, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Remy and Clint story in <i>A+X</i> issue #3.</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/4/28 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahmfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mahmfic).



"That was a bit inappropriate, y'know -- I didn't even get to taste our crème brûlée."

"I'd say stealing my date and my wallet are worse crimes, but I know it's futile to argue with a thief and a liar."

"I only lied about being a thief, which didn't matter to her, seeing as how she had no problem going out with me 'stead of you."

"All right, I refuse to boost your ego by calling you Danny Ocean, so just tell me why you did it before I-- _mmmph_."

"...It got your attention, _ne le diriez-vous pas aussi, mon cher_?"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any, any, that was a bit inappropriate  
> The theme: Five sentence fics  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/425410.html?thread=68212162#t68212162).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... ~~My attempt at a negative conditional question in French might not be accurate.~~ Thanks to PtitBlond for the help with French in the comments! ♫ I was so close; just needed "le."


End file.
